Hypothermia
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Superboy and Robin are trapped in the middle of a blizzard during a mission. No way to contact the team. Robin's getting very sick. May die. And Superboy can't do anything to help.  Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

_"Superboy, stay with Robin and guard him while he is hacking the computers. Kid Flash and Artemis, get to the first base. Miss Martian and I will take the second one."_

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission.

Yeah; if only.

Superboy stood in front of the Boy Wonder as he finished downloading whatever files it was he needed into his wrist computer. "Can't you go any faster?" Superboy growled impatiently, resisting the urge to tap his foot like he'd sometimes seen Artemis do. If he were to be perfectly honest, just standing there and waiting with nothing to do but play guard was boring as all hell.

Robin just rolled his eyes and replied somewhat derisively, "Sorry, but I can't really rush technology. There's a lot to download." Superboy just groaned in response and continued to watch for any potential danger, finally giving into the urge to tap his foot a few times. "Almost..." Robin muttered, more to himself than Superboy, as he watched the digital copies of his face turn from red to green.

Shouting suddenly erupted from somewhere to the right, causing Superboy's head to snap up as he became aware of the oncoming danger. "People are coming." Robin nodded and tried to do exactly what he had recently stated that he couldn't: rush technology and try to make the damn thing finish faster. When the door burst open Superboy took a fighting stance, and Robin kept an eye on the situation the best he could. They stared at the six armed guards as they stormed inside the room, they didn't hesitate to begin attacking the teens. Robin cursed and Superboy leaped into action.

He roared fiercely and launched himself between two of the men, taking their guns – one in each hand – and crushing them into pieces before easily throwing their owners as well as one other still-armed guard away from him. The sound of gunfire filled the air and Superboy felt small throbs as they bounced off him. He scoffed at the sensation; it honestly felt like a bunch of gnats just rushed him all at once.  
>As soon as they figured out that the bullets weren't affecting the superclone, the men came charging at him full-force as if they actually stood a chance against him that way. He fought back a sneer as he grabbed one of the men by his right shoulder and swung him into the other two, successfully knocking them all on their backs. It was then that his super hearing picked up a small hiss somewhere behind him and he turned to see Robin doubled over and clutching at his left side.<p>

The sight caused Superboy to more-or-less lose it completely. He let out a cry of pure, animalistic rage before chucking whatever restraint he had to Hell and beginning to beat the life out the poor sap that had decided to get back up. When the man hit the ground after the first punch, Superboy transferred the kicking before deciding using his fists was just more fun. As he drew back his arm in order to resume beating the guard's already bloodied face in, a tiny hand suddenly grabbed onto his wrist, successfully startling him into stopping his assault. Ripping his wrist away on instinct, he spun around to see Robin standing next to him and shouting, "Let's go!". Superboy glanced down at the unconscious man in front of them before nodding sharply once.

Robin turned and dashed from the room with Superboy trailing after him hurriedly. They continued to run through the mazelike building, guards and soldiers alike chasing after them the whole way until they finally reached a dead end. Superboy growled while Robin typed something into his gauntlet as they tried to figure out a way to escape. The former's brows knitted together before he just thought 'screw it' and picked up Robin with one hand while using the other to punch a hole in the wall. Robin yelped as Superboy switched to carrying him bridal style and leapt through the hole into the snow storm, going on to keep running and jumping through the pelting snow and ice until he felt they were at a safe distance from any potential enemies.

"Keep going," Robin instructed when he felt them slowing down, before reburying his head into Superboy's warm chest to protect it from the harsh winds. Superboy frowned, but complied nonetheless. He jumped again, sailing through the air in what almost felt like flying to his passenger. When he landed a few seconds later, though, the feeling wasn't so great to either of them.

"No!" Superboy ground out as he felt the ground under his feet give way. There was a large cracking sound before he felt himself falling into freezing cold water that seemed all too eager to rush up and greet him and Robin, surround them like an anti-blanket and chill them to their cores.

Superboy, shocked, released his hold on Robin, quickly losing sight of the small boy as his eyes automatically clenched shut. He gasped outwardly, bubbles flying through the water from his mouth, at the lack of air as he began to sink. Suddenly he felt a tiny hand once again grasp his wrist and he forced his eyes open to look over to where Robin was pointing up towards the surface. He understood instantly and they both began to swim upwards.

When they were almost to the top, Robin tried to seek out the hole they'd fallen through, but instead saw only the thick sheet of ice that blocked their way out. Superboy didn't bother with looking, opting to pull back his fist and shatter the ice, effectively creating a new hole.

When he breached the surface of the water, Superboy immediately felt the cold air scratch against his skin and shivered reflexively. As he gulped in all the oxygen his lungs could hold he thankfully noted that, other than the slight chill, he felt fine. Yet as he watched his teammate struggle out of the water beside him, he knew Robin couldn't say the same. The (decidedly-more-perceptible-to-the-elements) human was violently shaking as he crawled and clawed his way out of the water and flopped down like a puppet without its strings on the slippery ice. His lips – no, his _whole body_ – looked terrifyingly_ blue_.

Robin attempted to stand – failing numerous times before he eventually succeeded – and turned to his teammate, who had also finally gotten out of the water and to his feet on the ice. "L-let's k-keep mo-ving," Robin stuttered, wrapping his arms around himself. "Th-there's a c-cave a m-mile or s-so south of h-here." Superboy nodded silently and followed after Robin as he started forward, not failing to noticed as the younger boy struggled to walk. Superboy sidled up beside him and placed his forearm under his shoulder, helping him along. Robin smiled his thanks, all the while internally cursing himself for his weakness.

As they continued to walk through the blizzard, the wind only blew harder; as the wind blew harder, Robin shivered more; the more Robin shivered, the weaker he became and the more worried and angry Superboy became. _I should've seen the ice,_ he thought heatedly. _I should've stopped the soldiers sooner. I should've protected Robin better and_— And he'll damn well make up for that now; he'll _damn well_ make sure they get back home safely.

"There," Robin, who was now laying in Superboy's arms, pointed to a place off in the white and fuzzy distance. Superboy nodded, wished Robin were strong enough to withstand him jumping the remaining distance, and picked up his walking pace until they stood before a large cave with a boulder blocking the mouth. Superboy set Robin down in the snow and rolled the stone of the way just enough for them to fit though. He went back over to the smaller boy, whose eyes were now drooping behind his domino mask, and carried him into their shelter, carefully sitting him down in a spot far away from the fierce winds once they were inside.

Thinking it wise to scout the area, Superboy left him there to wander towards the back of the cave. As he got to the end, he found a pile of sticks and supplies along with a backpack and a skeleton. Superboy stared at the stranger who died there and hoped he and Robin wouldn't have the same fate before picking up the items – save for the bones – and started back to where his teammate was.

He found Robin huddled in a little – _so little_– ball against the wall of the cave, still violently shaking and with a little green glow stick for lighting laying in front of him. He looked up when he heard Superboy's footfalls and gave a small smile, only to be wiped away by a look of confusion as he quickly noticed the supplies. "Wh-where'd you f-find th-those?"

Superboy set down each items and placed the wood in the middle of the floor before answering, "In the back of the cave. Someone was here before—"

"And died here," Robin knowingly finished when Superboy broke off. He frowned morosely and scooted closer to the pile of sticks, grabbing for something in his belt as he went. It was then that Superboy noticed his cape was off and hanging from a wire across the cave, frost growing at its edges. "It's s-so it w-will d-dry," Robin answered the unvoiced question.

Superboy didn't respond, just stood there in silence with his arms crossed until Robin's shaky growl gained his attention, causing him to notice that Robin had been unsuccessful in getting whatever it was he wanted from his belt. Superboy signed quietly, grabbed the belt from the other, and sat down next to him. "What are you trying to get?" he asked.

Robin, who was freezing his, well, everything off, moved closer to the heat source. "S-seventh pouch from th-the l-left," he answered, "Th-there's a l-lighter." Sure enough, located in the seventh pouch from the left, there was a small black lighter with the Batman symbol on the back and a Robin symbol on the front. "G-grab the j-jar and the c-cloth t-too," he went on, "Th-they're in the s-same pocket. D-dip the cloth in the l-liquid and set it und-der the st-ticks."  
>Superboy did his best to focus on the task at hand and <em>not<em> on how weak Robin looked and sounded. _Not_ on how much he was shaking or how he was much cooler and paler than normal humans. Just on the task. Just. The. Task.

Soon the cave was filled with orange-tinted light and a little bit of warmth. "N-nice job," Robin congratulated, his voice a strained, pained, shaking whisper. "I tr-tried to c-contact the team, but m-my stuff is f-frozen and I c-can't get any sign-nal." Superboy growled and clenched his fist.

"Now what?" he hissed. Robin was silent for a moment.

"I-I don't kn-know," he answered honestly, "I c-can't th-think. My b-body n-needs to warm up-p." He reached out and lightly tugged on Superboy's arm, silently instructing him to move closer to the fire with him. He did.

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized in a pained voice after a few minutes of silence.

_ What the—? He has nothing to be sorry for!_

As if sensing Superboy's thoughts, Robin began to elaborate. "I sh-should have known the f-force of your l-landing would have c-c-caused the ice to spl-it," he explained reproachfully. Superboy rolled his eyes and remained silent. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard for a long time until Robin suddenly let out a strangled yelp.

"What's wrong?" Superboy asked worriedly, looking down at the human beside him. The younger boy's face was contorted in pain.

"N-noth-thing. M-my bo-ody's j-just r-r-rewarmi-ing." Robin didn't look at him, just pulled himself closer to the fire.  
>Superboy continued to watch the small boy shiver, noticing that he actually felt colder where he brushed against the clone's side. He'd also taken note when, strangely enough, Robin's stuttering grew worse. After a few more minutes, Robin stood up, his posture slumped and seeming like he was being weighed down, and dragged his feet towards his cape, somehow managing to yank it down with the little strength he had left. Superboy carefully watched his every move, making sure he was alright and dutifully noting his sluggish and weak behavior.<p>

As Robin began to walk (read: drag) himself back to his spot by Superboy, he collapsed. Superboy jumped to his feet, ran to Robin's side and managed to catch him before his face hit the floor.

Robin didn't move.

He hadn't even tried to stop his fall.

Something was wrong. Really, _really_wrong.

Superboy propped up Robin's upper half in hopes that he would begin to get up, but Robin merely let out a pained moan as his head lulled to the side. He was unconscious.

Superboy gripped him more tightly before realizing where his hand rested was sticky and more wet than the other parts of his body. He cursed. He cursed himself for forgetting Robin's injury – the bullet wound from before. He now wracked his brain for his Cadmus-built knowledge about medical care in gun-related injuries, but because he was freaking bullet proof he apparently hadn't been given any.

_Medical knowledge, medical knowledge, goddammit think!_ Superboy demanded of himself. He felt Robin's forehead, which was much too cold for any normal human. He noticed the blue tint of the boy's skin and his harsh shaking and shivering (_why did he have to be so **useless**?_) and moved them both closer to the fire. Robin didn't make a sound and Superboy didn't know whether he should be relieved or more worried by that. He grabbed Robin's cape and tore a small strip from the bottom to use as a bandage for his wound ("_Keep pressure on it,_" he remembered Robin saying to Kid Flash once when he was injured).

So he did.

Superboy made himself focus on Robins fading breath and pulse as it grew weaker, and made sure to keep Robin close to him and close to the fire. He hoped help would come soon. He may not know a lot about medical treatment, but he did know that Robin wouldn't last much longer if it didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**1) I wanna thank my ama-za-zing beta Talithi**

**2) This is going to be short (maybe like a 3 shot or something)**

**3) Idk if this is going to be slash you tell me if you want it to be or not (I may just have it as either or like if you squint you see slash kind of thing)**

**4) REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE**

**5) I own nothing! except for the man who died :D**

**R E V I E W...or Ill KILL Robin! Mwahahaha I love being evil**

**ps thanks for reading **

**feathers!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Moments-seconds-minutes-hours later Robin began to stir. The white of his domino mask was slowly revealed. "S-Su-Superb-boy?" Robin's weak, timid voice broke the silence.

"Robin!" The clone didn't even try to hide the joy and relief in hi voice.

"Wh-where are w-we?" The boy's head slightly turned to look at their surroundings.

"We are in a cave in Siberia." Robin's face scrunches in confusion. "We are staying here to shelter. I've kept the fire going."His face didn't change. "Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis are trying to find us. He watched Robin's face turn to one of acceptance and Superboy couldn't help but hope that he wasn't lying. The younger boys eyes closed once more and Superboy tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"H-hey S-Superboy?" A faint voice called. The clones head snapped down to look at the again (thank God) conscious teen. "I-I need to t-t-tell you n-now while I c-can think st-straight." His fave was set in determination although he was blue and his body was shaking. "I n-need to w-warn you about wh-what might h-happen."Superboy nodded allowing the boy to continue. "R-right n-now I'm hy-hypoth-thermic. M-my body is too c-cold and f-f-far below normal temperat-ture and unl-les everyone c-comes soon I m-might die." His voice was too controlled and calm for any thirteen year old who would be talking about death, especially their own.

"You're not going to-"

"Just in case!" Robin justified with his voice as loud and final as it could. "You need to know and be prepared." His hidden eyes still seemed like they bore into the clone. Superboy accepted this and nodded.

"G-good." Robin took a shaky breath and began. "Soon my b-body will b-become pale and b-blue. I w-wont be warm-m enough f-for my bl-blood to fl-flow. I w-wont have a st-stable control of my m-m-movements and they will b-be sluggish." He took another slow stuttered breath. "You c-can pr-prob-bably hear my p-pulse slowing and-d my breathing..." He paused and took in a loud breath. "M-my m-mind's already bl-blurring and I wont be ab-ble to speak as w-well. S-soon enough I w-will have amnesia. I d-don't know how s-servere and I d-d-doubt I will r-remember y-you." Superboy didn't like the thought of that. This situation was already bad enough and Robin was the only one of them with any knowledge of what to do. "Most importantly I will exp-experienced p-paradoxical und-dressing, m-m-my body will t-try to rew-warm is-self and I will feel over h-heated. Also wh-when I am n-near d-death I will g-go through 'Hide and Die Syndrome'." That didn't sound good. "I w-will want to g-go t-to a small enc-closed sp-pace to die. That's why you cannot leave me alone." Robin locked eyes with him. "Promise me."

"I promise." Superboy agreed, he wouldn't fail him again.

"G-good," Robing sighed and started again. "When I c-can't rememb-ber anything I w-will b-be asking you quest-tions about m-myself and our si-si-situation. I w-want y-you to t-tell me that I'm R-Robin, Batman's partner. I am a p-part of Young J-Justice with y-you, Kid Flash, Aqu-qualad, Art-temis, and M-M-Miss Martian. T-tell me that we are h-here on a mission f-for Batman and you and i are w-waiting for the t-team to p-pick us up." Robin paused and Superboy watched as he scooted closer to the flames, Superboy followed. "Th-here's s-something I'm f-forget-t-t-ing..." His eyes screwed shut as he tried to remember what he needed to.

Superboy just watched. It pained him to see the Boy Wonder so vulnerable and out of character. He could see how hard it was for the boy to even try to remember things. "It's fine, I understand what you are saying." Robin looked up at him and nodded. His head dropped into Superboy's chest. The clone noted that even the small tasks were taking a toll on his energy. The older teen noticed that the younger one had fallen back asleep; he knew that couldn't be good but Robin didn't warn against it so he allowed it. Pulling Robin closer to him, closer to warmth and to the fire, he swore he wouldn't fail him. He would follow every rule to a 'T'.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm sorry, Aqualad, they're comm. units aren't showing up on the computer." Miss Martian explained.<p>

"Doesn't your ship have some sort of mind finding thingy? Like-like you can do, you know?" Kid Flash asked, concern gnawing at him. Robin can't be missing, neither can Superboy.

"Y-yes, but it only has a 2 mile radius." She answered as she continued to try and figure out how to locate their teammates.

Aqualad continued to ponder what happened. They had been in each base looking for evidence or what ever Batman had needed, he really didn't find it important right now. Superboy and Robin's safety and lives were though. He and Miss Martian had heard over one of the guards radios that two dark haired teen had been located. Needless to say they had gone over to the central base Superboy and Robin were suppose to be at. When they arrived they saw Kid Flash and Artemis had heard as well and neither of the missing teens were any where in or around the base. He lead the present teens to the Bio-Ship to try and locate their teammates, and upon arrival a message from Robin, containing all the information he had downloaded, was present on the screen with no news about their situation or location.

Kid Flash was getting anxious, Artemis was getting testy, Miss Martian was near tears, and he felt like a failure.

"Let's call Batman." KF suggested after they had been searching for over an hour.

"No," Artemis surprisingly snapped. "We can find them Robin wouldn't give up and just call the League after an hour."

"Robin's the one we're looking for. He's the only one who knows how to hack and track even dead technology." Kid Flash yelled back. "We need to call Batman." He said with a glare.

The blonde glared back and Aqualad knew he had to intervene. "We'll search for about another hour and if we can't find them we'll call Batman."

The girls agreed with this KF's comment made him regret his decision, and through the time they would be searching, would echo in his head.

_"What if they don't have an hour."_

* * *

><p>Robin's began to stir in his arms. This was a good thing. It had to be.<p>

"Wh-wh're 'm I?" He asked, eye's drooping fighting to remain awake.

"We are in Siberia waiting on the rest of Young Justice to come pick us up." He responded with perfection, after all he had rehearsed the lines over and over in his mind.

"'m kay." The boy responded with a nod and drifted back off to sleep.

_That wasn't too bad._ Superboy decided. _It could have been worse._

* * *

><p>"Su'er'oy?" The bigger male glanced down "Where're they?" He sounded like a little lost child, asking for his parents.<p>

"They'll be here soon."

"P-promise?"

Superboy felt like he had just been stabbed, like he had been when he was by the green rock. "I promise." Robin seemed convinced by his simple promise and drifted off.

* * *

><p>This time he woke up with a jump. It caught the clone off guard especially when Robin practically threw, or tried to, through himself away from the clone. "Robin, what are you doi-"<p>

"Let go ov 'e." He protested with a weak voice. "I d-don't know 'ew."

Superboy felt himself freeze. "Robin, it's me, Superboy. We are on Young Justice together with-"

"Don't know 'ew."

"We work for Batman."

Robin seemed to relax a bit after he said that. "Y-you kn-now Batman?"

Superboy nodded. "You and I and Miss Martian, Aqualad, Artemis, and Kid Flash are on the same team. We work for Batman."

"K-KF w-works with us-s-s?" Superboy nodded. "Where are they?"

Superboy swallowed a lump. "They're on their way. We are waiting here for them to pick us up."

Robin nodded and scooted over next to him, still slightly suspicious. It was only a few minutes of the younger boy watching the fire that he fell back asleep. Superboy proceeded to wrap him back up and hold him one more, sharing his warmth.

* * *

><p>That same event had happened twice now. The 'paradoxical undressing' had almost happened. It terrified him how blue he was and his bullet would was now frozen with blood. Luckily Robin had passed out before he could steady his hands enough to remove his clothing.<p>

"Superboy," Robin said stifling a yawn. "I th-think I rememb-b-er what I wanted to t-tell you." His face seemed to light up like a little boy who knew a secret. Superboy waited for him to continue. "I f-figured out a n-name for you." His grin stretched from ear to ear. The older boy blinked in surprise. Robin let out a little giggle but it soon broke off into a pained cough. It was a few moments later, when he recovered his breath that he continued.

"Conner. C-Conner Kent."

Superboy stared at him for a minute. Conner Kent.

"And y-your Kryptonian name is Kon-El." Robin continued to grin at him. "I t-talked to Superman and B-Batman and I w-were able to g-get through to him." The was a mischievous smirk with those words. "You're now Conner Kent here on Earth and Kon-El is your Kyrptonian name." Superboy grinned at the idea of how perfect the whole thing sounded. Superboy had accepted him, he had an Earth name and a Kryptonian name. Robin's smile grew when he saw how happy his friend was. "It's-s-s spelled C-o-n-n-e-r" Robin took a deep breath and forced himself not to stutter while spelling it."K-e-n-t." Robin finished by writing the dirt in front of him. Superboy's brow knitted together as he stared at the name and spelling. Conner Kent. "And-d Kon-El." Robin began to mark in the dirt below the Earth name. "K-o-n dash E-l." Superboy nodded and tried to spell the name once for himself, smile growing while he did. When he finished Robin's smile was weaker. "Good." He mumbled.

"Thank you." Superboy-no Conner whispered.

Robin nodded and drifted off with a simple, "No p-prob Conner."

* * *

><p>Robin had woken up about a dozen times now and Superboy continued to tell him what he was suppose to, still using the name Superboy but occasionally, with a ghost of a smile Conner. Conner passed the time by writing and re-writing his name in the dirt and by saying it aloud, the name delightful on his tongue.<p>

"Wh-what?" The weak voice directed his attention once again. "Wh-where 'm I?"

"Robin, we are-"

"Robin?" He asked with a raised eye brow. "N-no I'm Richard Gr-rays-son." Superboy stared in confusion. Richard? "Where's Br-Bruce?" Bruce?

"Richard?" Superboy asked.

Robin looked up at him. "Y-ya. Who are y-you?"

Superboy blinked. "Superboy." Robin blinked, eyebrow raised. "Conner Kent." He tried to clarify.

"N-nice to m-meet you C-Conner. You can c-call me Dick." Dick? "D-do you know where B-Bruce is?"

"Who's Bruce?"

Robin looked at him like he was crazy. "Bruce Wayne, h-he owns l-like half of G-Gotham." Superboy raised an eyebrow. "Wh-whatever." The small boy decided. "What are w-we d-doing here? And-d why is it s-so c-cold?" He asked with a shiver.

"We are waiting for the team to come pick us up."

Robin-Dick?-raised an eye brow. "T-team?"

"Young Justice." Superboy corrected. "We work for Batman."

Robin-Dick's eye's widened."You w-work for B-Batman?" He asked in disbelief. Superboy nodded; he didn't know what the big deal was Robin was his sidekick. "Th-that's so c-c-cool." His eyes began to droop again. "T-tell him 'm a fan, 'm'kay?" Superboy nodded as Robin drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Right when their search time had struck an hour Kid Flash demanded they call Batman. Aqualad couldn't help but agree, they were having no luck. It was the best choice, neither of the girls argue with him.<p>

"What's your situation?" Batman asked with a growl.

"Robin and Superboy are MIA, we cannot get a reading on either of them." Aqualad responded.

Batman's eyes narrowed under his cowl and it was the most terrifying look any of them had ever seen. "What?" His voice was so deep and low that Aqualad literally shuddered.

"I'm sorr-" Aqualad never finished. He was cut off by a blank screen.

Minutes later Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman appeared on screen.

"Wonder Woman you and I are going to scout the area. John meet with them about what they have to try and find Robin and Superboy. Try to figure out where they might be. Superman I want you to scout the area as well. You children stay where you are and wait for Martian Manhunter." Batman was pissed. No one dared to argue with the title he had given them.

Aqualad pushed through his nerves to speak. "When we had arrived on the ship, the information Robin had obtained was already here."

Batman looked straight at him. Covered eyes boring into his soul. "Send it to me." And with that all the League members signed off.

_What if they don't have an hour?_

* * *

><p>Half an hour. Half an hour they had been searching with the League. Half an hour of Batman barking orders. Half an hour of everyone on their last straw. And finally, finally after half an hour Superman said something that renewed hope and brought despair.<p>

"I hear two heart beats. One of them is weakening."

Everyone followed Superman's coordinates and tried to get there as soon as they could. Aqualad could only hope Kid Flash wasn't right.

* * *

><p>This time when Robin woke up it was the worse. There was no mentions of Robin or Dick. Nothing about Bruce or Batman. No names just the question. "Who am I?"<p>

Superboy was speechless. How did he answer that, but before he got the chance the sticky feeling came back and Robin began to hyperventilate. His heartbeat had sped up and Superboy had no idea what to. Neither Robin, nor Dick, nor Cadmus, nor anyone had told him what to do.

There was a strangled breath and then Robin fell back onto the hard ground. Superboy was shaking. He couldn't hear his heart beat or breath any more. He needed help. They both did.

Robin was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**Mwahahaha you must either be sobbing or hating me right now (hint: if you review I may bring him back to life) tell me how many of you do hate me right now?  
><strong>

**1) I'm super impatient and I know that my wonderful beta Talithi must be busy so I went ahead and posted so when she finds the time to beta this sucker it will be 100000000 times better- I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
><strong>

**2) This is going to be a 3 chap thing so one more chapter!  
><strong>

**3) No slash-y! Just bros, friends, and maybe if you tilt your head and get high some slash  
><strong>

**4) REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE**

**5) I own nothing! except for the man who died in the last chapter :D but not Robin just the skeleton**

**R E V I E W...or Ill KILL Robin! Wait I already did! Mwahahaha I love being evil but if you review I may bring him back to life  
><strong>

**ps thanks for reading **

**feathers!**

**pps I have a poll on my prof for the next YJ story Ill do so pretty please go vote-do it for the team!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Superboy cursed.

What the hell is he supposed to do? Robin wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped. He was dead. Oh God, Robin was dead.

Superboy pressed himself and Robin closer to the fire and tried to think of something, anything that would bring the Boy Wonder back to life, because Robin couldn't be dead. He may have been mortal but it wasn't possible for him to just die!

There was a noise, dear god; he really hoped it wasn't those damn guards because Superboy didn't think he would be able to hold back.

* * *

><p>As they were flying to the cave where Robin and Superboy were Superman focused on the two heartbeats and flying at a speed slow enough for everyone to follow but quick enough for them to get to the two trapped teens. Yet, when he heard one heart beat stop and the other quicken. The Man of Steel had the same reaction; he stopped dead in his tracks then sped towards the teens, ignoring the voices coming from his comm. link, they could track his comm. link to follow him, but he needed to get to the boys now.<p>

When he arrived at the cave covered by a large boulder (which he picked up and hurled away) he sped inside and saw a scarring sight. Superboy was clutching Robin for dear life, fear, guilt, regret, grief were all evident in his usually stoic blue eyes. The Krypotnian knelt down and set his hand on Robin's cold forehead before instantly standing up and after noticing his comm. link had no signal he dashed out of the cave to go direct everyone else. They needed to get here. They needed to save Robin.

* * *

><p>Once Superman left Conner felt himself grip Robin tighter and tell him that help was here. The living teen saw everyone's reaction, upon their arrival. Kid Flash was the first to run in and towards the two black haired teens, but as soon as he spotted the youngest (dead) member he froze in his tracks and dropped to his knees in protest and began to beg and sob. The original League members entered next, Batman running and the others hot on his heels. Superboy imagined Batman would snatch away the corpse, as was The Dark Knight's nature, yet he carefully picked up the body and tucked him so close that the Boy Wonder disappeared behind the curtain of Batman's cape. Batman turned on his heels and Martian Manhunter and Superman instantly followed him.<p>

Wonder Woman was kneeling beside Wally and was trying to calm him down. As the three League members were leaving the rest of Young Justice was arriving. All of their eyes watched in disbelief as they noticed the lump behind Batman's cloak, the small unmoving lump then a stunned Superboy and a sobbing Kid Flash.

Miss Martian clutched the side of her head, fiery red strands locked between her fingers as she began to break down and continually chant in a mix of English and some foreign language. Aqualad looked shocked but focused on the collapsing girl next to him. Artemis clinched her fists in anger and screamed in protest. That's how The Flash found them a few minutes later when he ran in to the cave. Wonder Woman moved aside and allowed the speedster to be with his nephew. It wasn't long before the red head began to take notice of his surroundings and the people around him. His head snapped up and he glared at the group of teens behind him, The Flash surprised by how quickly he changed from sorrow to anger, when the boy pushed himself up and stumbled over to his teammates.

"This is all your fault! All of you!" Everyone looked in shock. The Flash followed his nephew and tried to pull him away from his teammates but he continued to struggle against him and shrugged off his uncle's grip before continuing his ranting. "I told you that we should have called The League! If we would have just called them…I told you but did you listen? No, and now look what's happened. Why couldn't you just listened to me for once and called the League instead of trying to prove something. What did you want to prove? That we could handle this mission? That we could find our teammates who were lost in Siberia? Huh?" Everyone was shocked by Kid's words, but it didn't make them any less true. "If you would have just called the League then Robin would still be alive!"

"He could still be-"

"No he's not! Robin's dead!" A choked sob escapes. "I saw him, M'gann knows, you all saw how the League was reacting, you saw Batman, he was so…emotional-you could see it in his face. Batman was showing emotion! And my God, Superboy was holding hos corpse!" The mix of emotions and grief was overwhelming for M'gann.

Wonder Woman walked over to Superboy, who was in a state of shock, and set a gentile hand on his shoulder. "Superboy I know this must be hard for you-"

"No, I…I get it…" The dark haired teen trailed off and the only sounds that could be heard were the sobs of his teammates. That's the only sound in the entire cave for a while, until M'gann let out a shriek.

* * *

><p>Batman was the one to see his protégé cold and dead; he was the one to carry his frozen corpse, to feel it pressing to him; he was the one to slave of him, trying to force him to come back to life. He was goddamn Batman, he could save his son.<p>

Twenty one minutes, twenty one minutes of using alien technology, twenty one minutes pas the time that he would have and should have been declared dead, twenty one goddamn minutes later Dick's heart was beating on its own and his teeth were chattering, and after twenty one minutes of finally succeeding in getting Dick to live, Batman almost collapsed in relief.

* * *

><p>"R-Robin's alive!" M'gann exclaimed.<p>

Kid Flash's head shot up and his voice was just above a breath. "What?" Tears were streaming down all their faces.

M'gann eagerly nodded, now crying for an entirely new reason. "My Uncle just informed me that he, Batman and Superman have just revived him and they are now taking him to the Watch Tower so he can recover." The alien couldn't keep the glee out of her own voice. Aqualad smiled and wiped away his tears before walking over to Superboy, once he knew M'gann would be fine on her own. "Are you alright, Superboy?"

The clone looked up at eh leader, still in Wonder Woman's hold. "Conner," They all gave him a weird look. "Conner," he repeated. "That's my Earth name." Everyone remained silent. "R-Robing gave it to me, Conner Kent. C-o-n-n-e-r K-e-n-t. He also gave me a Kryptonian name, Kon'El, K-o-n E-l."

Wonder Woman gave a soft smile. "That's great, Conner."

The black haired teen didn't acknowledge her comment. He looked up at her and asked. "Can we go see him?"

The Flash was about to say 'yes' and comm. up to the Watch Tower, when the amazon spoke. "No, we should get you all back to the Mountain so you can rest." She stood up. "Let's all get on my jet and go ."

The Flash helped his nephew up. "Come on, Kid, let's race back." The teen merely nodded and they both lined up before The Flash began counting down, making his voice overly cheerful, and in an instant they were gone.

* * *

><p>The jet was silent. The rest of the night was silent. And nobody commented when Superboy turned the temperature up, none of them wanted to feel that cold.<p>

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman really shouldn't have been all that surprised when he passed by the infirmary to check on Richard and Bruce and she saw Superboy standing outside of the room.<p>

"Hey," She placed her hand of his shoulder, but the boy's gaze never left the glass panel. "You should be in bet at Mount Justice."

"Is Dick going to be okay?" Wonder Woman looked at him in shock. How could he have known Robin's civilian name? "He told me during one of is delusion, if that's what you would call it, right before he gave me my name."

Wonder Woman smiled. "He'll be fine. Come on, Conner," she ushered him away from the infirmary and back into the Watch Tower break room. She fixed him a hot cup of cocoa and set him down on the couch. "Why don't you tell me everything that happened?"

Conner looked up at the League member and back down at his drink. "I told him to hurry up…"

* * *

><p>Everything was so warm, and soft, and so nice. Robin wanted to stay like this for the next hundred years, or at least until he grew taller, whichever came first. This was much better than that cave…<p>

Robin jolted up and instantly regretted it as he clutched his left side. Pain was painful. Thank you Captain Oblivious. Shut up Lieutenant Sarcasm.

"Don't move," The voice instructed as two hands pulled the soft, so soft, so very, very soft and warm blankets back up, but if there's anything Batman's taught him it's don't get too comfortable until you know your surroundings, escapes and have a plan. Robin opened his mask-less eyes, wait mask-less, crap Batman would-"Calm down, your safe." Robin turned towards the voice. Oh, it was only Bruce…Bruce? Wait, what the…?

Robin looked around the room only to see he was in the Watch Tower infirmary, in what Robin felt was his bed, he and Batman had been here plenty of times after one too many rounds with some Gotham villain, or super villain or someone. Hell, Superman had even brought him here one time after Dick had refused to fight some bully (if you could even call him that) and ended up with some superficial cuts and bruises, he's received worse from sparing. But that didn't mean that he didn't understand that he was in here for a reason. Everything had come back in an instant and his head was hurting hand Bruce's presence was really comforting and all but he needed to make sure Superboy-Conner was alright.

"Where's Superboy?" he rasped, literally his voice was scratchy and sore and water sounded really good right now, or even better Alfred's hot chocolate, and now his mouth would be watering if it didn't feel so dry. Bruce was about to hand him the usual cup of ice chips until Dick's nose scrunched up at the thought of something cold.

"I figured you wouldn't want something cold." Bruce gave him a genuine smile and reached down beside his chair and pulled up a thermos. Dick couldn't hold back his smile when he saw Bruce pour two cups of cocoa. "Now, you can have this" he began as he pushed Dick's greedy hands away, and handed him another styrofoam cup "once you drink this." Dick looked down at the cup in his hands, water. He took a hesitant sip; it was lukewarm, not cold, lukewarm. Dick began to chug down the drink because: 1) water sounded fantastic 2) he was thirstier than he though and 3) the sooner he finished the sooner he could have Alfred's hot cocoa (Bruce wouldn't have brought him any other kind). "Slow down," Bruce instructed with a soft chuckle. He did as instructed but as soon as it was gone he reached for the other (better) drink, which he received with a slight smile from his father.

Bruce's presence was so comforting, and the hot chocolate was so good and hot and it soothed his throat, but that didn't stop him from asking once again. "Is Superboy alright?"

Bruce nodded. "He's fine; the only thing was his temperature only dropped a few degrees, unlike you." His look became stern. "Richard, what were you thinking?" Dick looked down at his hot chocolate in his lap. "You decided to send the documents but not a distress signal. Superboy told Diana what happened and she told me."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to show you that I know the mission comes first and I didn't think this would happen. I know I should have planned for any situation-"

"I don't think you understand, Richard. Do you have any idea how worried I was when Aqualad called me and told me you were missing? And then after a half an hour we finally find you and you were dead!"

They both flinched. "I'm sorry." Dick brokenly whispered.

Bruce sighed and grabbed the cup from his son's hands and set it on the table before bringing his son into an embrace. "I was so worried that I couldn't save you, the mission doesn't come first when your life is in danger-" Dick was about to argue that Batman did that all the time and so did he. "You know what I mean; you're too young to know the importance of a mission vs. your life." Dick nodded and hugged back before they broke off and Bruce sat back down and re-handed Dick his drink. "Just relax for now, Dick, you still need to heal."

* * *

><p>Conner took a deep breath, if he didn't go now then he may never get the courage to again, Bruce was asleep and the man hadn't and wouldn't leave his side. Now or never.<p>

Conner took a deep breath and opened the door as silently as possible. He walked over and gently shook Robin awake. There was a soft groan before bright blue eyes looked up at him. Blue eyes and black hair, just like him, they could pass as brothers…maybe.

Robin's eyes focused before he slowly sat up, wincing as he did so, Conner ended up helping him to an upright position. "Thanks," he whispered. Conner nodded and now was not the best time for his voice to stop working. "How are you feeling?" Robin whispered.

Conner nodded and Robin raised an eyebrow. "Good," he whispered back, forcing his voice to do so. Which he was really glad they were whispering because he didn't think he could speak any louder.

"Good, I was worried that something had happened."

Conner stared at him. "Something did happen," Robin looked at him quizzically. "You died."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm alive now, aren't I?"

"Robin you died and it was my fault." Superboy's voice became a little louder and they both froze when Batman shifted before going back to sleep.

"It wasn't your fault. If it wasn't for you I doubt I would have lived as long. You saved me, Conner."

The bigger teen froze. "You…you remember…?"

Robin nodded. "Ya, and I guess you know who I am?"

Now it was Conner's turn to nod. "You, said Richard, but I can call you Dick?"

"Yep, but you know you can't tell anyone." Dick said as if that wasn't obvious enough.

"I know,"

Dick smiled and gave his creepy giggle as a plan formulated in his mind. Contrary to popular belief and extremely contrary to Batman, Dick was a hugger, and he was the perfect size, and Conner looked like he could use a hug…

"Hey Conner," Dick took the opportunity of having Conner off guard to pull him into a hug. Conner, after a moment of shock, slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

_Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**1) I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
><strong>

**2) Im all done**

**3) Do you guys think I wrapped it up well? Was it what you expected? Worse? Better?  
><strong>**  
>4) REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE<strong>

**5) I own nothing! except for the man who died in the first chapter :D but not Robin just the skeleton**

**6) Im sorry for the super late posting my brother thought it would be a great idea to wipe our computer's documents clean and start fresh and in doing so our computer broke down -_- and this week I had exams=stuDYING=Death**

**7) also I made a point on posting it today at 11/11/11 at 1.11**

**8) Listen to Imogen Heap's 'Fire' and 'The Moment I Said It' while reading/re-reading that's what I did while writing**

**R E V I E W...I brought Robin back to life**

**ps thanks for reading **

**feathers!**

**pps I have a poll on my prof for the next YJ story Ill do so pretty please go vote-do it for the team!  
><strong>


End file.
